


Always and forever

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, I Tried, M/M, but still angst, not very good angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little bit of Tsukkiyama angst :)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Always and forever

“Gomen Tsukki!”

“Hehe..! Thanks, Tsukki!”

“Pfffttt- Tsukki you’re so silly!”

“Tsukki stop!! That’s mean!”

“I… I love you Tsukki..!”

“I’m sorry Tsukki... I-I can’t take this anymore.”

Life is really such a fragile thing. Like.. a newborn child. Fragile, and unbearable. At least, that’s how Tsukishima thought of it. However, one thing brightened up his life. Well to be more exact- one person. His name was Tadashi Yamaguchi. Everything about that man was amazing. He was like the living embodiment of god himself. Tsukishima might seem like he hated everything and everyone but Tadashi knew that it was all an act. Tadashi was the one who believed in him. And Tsukishima likes him for that. Scratch that- Tsukishima loves him for that.

“Tsukki!”

Tsukishima whipped his head around and saw the olive haired boy who he admired dearly, running towards him. Tadashi panted slightly before looking up at Tsukishima. “Hi Tsukki! I’m so sorry I’m late- I just umm like I kinda uh… Slept.. A little.. mmm… too much…?” He stammered before flashing Tsukishima a sheepish smile. Tsukishima felt his breath hitch and muttered, “Whatever… it doesn’t matter anyways…”

“B-but it does matter! You- I- If it’s important to you then- um- it’s really important to me too!”

Tsukishima then realized how fast and hard he had fallen for Yamaguchi Tadashi.

* * *

“So umm Tsukki what are we doing today?!” Tadashi asked (more like yelled).

He squealed and covered his face in a desperate attempt to hide his flaming face (but Tsukishima saw right through it). 

“I’m sorry that was too loud wasn’t it-“ 

Tsukishima laughed and patted Tadashi’s head. “Yeah that was pretty loud but it doesn’t matter. I love your voice no matter how loud it is.” Tadashi’s eyes widened and suddenly his face turned an even darker shade of red.n 

“TSUKIIIi!!!!!!” He cried, burying his head into the crook of Tsukishima's neck. 

Tsukishima chuckled and patted Tadashi’s head for the second time.

* * *

“Yamaguchi Tadashi”

The teacher looked up from the attendance sheet and looked around the class.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi?”

The teacher asked again with a more confused tone.

“Hm. That’s strange. Yamaguchi-kun is really passionate about his perfect attendance record.. I hope he is doing okay. Tsukishima-kun do you know why Yamaguchi-kun is absent today?”

Tsukishima tuttedd, “How in the loving embrace of God would I know?”

Just because he said that, doesn’t mean that he didn’t wonder why Tadashi didn’t come to school today.

* * *

School today was an absolute nightmare. Having to endure those two volleyball freaks without his loving friend by his side was living hell. He hoped Tadashi was okay. Tsukishima picked up his phone.

“Hi! This is- Hhhehhehee- Tsuukki stop I’m doing the- Um this is Yamaguchi Tadashi and I- I’m not at the phone right now so leave me a voicemail and I’ll try to get back to you as soon as poss- TSUkKISTOPHAHHSK”

Tsukishima smiled as he remembered the time they were recording the voicemail.

“Hi! This is-“

Tsukishima blew in Tadashi’s ear.

“Hhhehhehee- Tsuukki stop I’m doing the-“

Tsukishima let a playful grin slide onto his face.

“Um this is Yamaguchi Tadashi and I-”

Tsukishima buried his head in Tadashi’s neck.

“I’m not at the phone right now so leave me a voicemail and I’ll try to get back to you as soon as poss-”

Tsukishima slithers his cold hands up Tadashi’s waist and starts tickling him.

“TSUkKISTOPHAHHSK”

“Hey Yamaguchi, just call me back when you get this. I want to make sure you’re doing alright.”

“Ohohoho is Stingyshima being… SOFT??” Hinata yelled right after Tsukishima sent the voicemail. “Shut up..” Tsukishima scoffed.

* * *

Tsukishima felt his phone buzz.

“Hi Tsukkiiii I’m doing alright I was just feeling a little sick I’m sorry I didn’t pick up earlier!!!!”

Tsukishima smiled at his phone.

“Hello Yamaguchi. I’m glad to hear you’re alright (well to a point). It’s alright you can call me back if you want/ when you’re ready.”

“Tsukkiii Σ(T□T) always so formal even to me (πーπ )”

Tsukishima chuckled while imagining Tadashi saying “Tsukkiiii” while pouting. 

“Can I come over, Tadashi?”

“TADAHSGG0HI??i?SKWJHSJKHKJHSK”

“Are you okay Tadashi?”

“TAGHGDASJHJWHSJH??!L!?!?OI@K*”

“????”  
“OKok- Yes you can come over, Kei”

Tsukishima flushed.

“That’s not fair.”

He started going over to Tadashi’s house.

“Yeah and you calling me Tadashi is fair??? ( *｀з´)”

He got there earlier than he expected.

* * *

Tadashi was wearing a mask when Tsukishima saw him. Well- he was sick so it wasn’t very strange. Still… something was off? 

“Yamaguchi are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh- yeah I’m alright.”

“Hm.. okay.”

* * *

“Yamaguchi Tadashi”

The teacher says.

“Ah- right my bad. Yamaguchi-kun is going to be absent for about a week.”

Tsukishima frowned. Tadashi hadn’t been in school for quite a while. Tadashi still sent him texts but Tsukishima hadn’t physically seen Tadashi for… about 2 months? Tsukishima didn’t want anything more than to go and see Tadashi but he didn’t want to go to Tadashi's house without his permission.

Tsukishima had this unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Now he wishes that he did something back then.

* * *

Yamaguchi smiled.

He was… numb. Didn’t feel anything at all.

He felt tears slip down his cheeks.

He suddenly had this gut-wrenching feeling.

Why was he crying?

It’s not like he didn’t want this.

Did he?

Did he not?

Should he hang on?

Should he end it?

Yamaguchi got out a piece of paper.

“Dear Kei…”

* * *

Tsukishima sat up straight when he heard ambulance sirens going through his street.

He looked out the window and saw a few driving down the street.

Towards Tadashi’s house.

* * *

Tsukishima was crying.

Full on crying.

He ran towards Tadashi’s house.

He had to be imagining things.

He wasn’t.

He wasn’t.

* * *

“Hey ‘Dashi.”

“Hi Kei!” 

“How are you doing? Are you feeling fine?”

“I’m doing great- thanks for asking!”

“I just wanted to say that today I got accepted into Sendai Frogs.”

“That’s great Kei! I’m so proud of you!”

“I’m so sorry. I couldn’t do anything.”

“Huh?! Kei whatchu mean!!!”

“I really miss you.”

“Kei… I’m standing next to you. Every step of the way. Always and forever.”

Tsukishima smiles, his vision blurry with tears. 

“Always and forever.”

* * *

Yamaguchi Tadashi

November 10, 1996 - November 9, 2012

A loving son and friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahhahaha thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed <33


End file.
